


Crimes against paperwork

by LokiNeko



Category: Naruto, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeko/pseuds/LokiNeko
Summary: A collection of memories of the inevitable Spirit Detective case in shinobi land.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2020 Yu Yu Hakusho Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaa_Knaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaa_Knaa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Second Backstories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967628) by [Shaa_Knaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaa_Knaa/pseuds/Shaa_Knaa). 




	2. Closeup: Koenma

See the full post on [tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZfrCDtZUNQC58u00).


	3. Closeup: Orochimaru

See the full post on [tumblr](https://lokineko.com/post/639232320764887040/the-second-closeup-from-shaaknaa-s-yyh-big-bang).


	4. Closeup: Botan

See the full post on [tumblr](https://lokineko.com/post/639322904715231232/another-closeup-from-the-piece-i-did).

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha... that was a lot of portraits. Apparently I make poor life choices when not provided enough enrichment.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely author for writing their awesome fic! I look forward to the sequel. (￣▼￣)
> 
> Edit: Oh, yeah. I forgot to link 'em, but I'm on twitter (@LokiNekoDraws) and tumblr (@lokineko)!


End file.
